Controlled Possession
by Beautiful Dreamer1
Summary: The demon seal appears stable from the outside but the nine tails is destroying Naruto's spirit from the inside out. Will the others notice before the change engulfs Naruto completely? [NaruSasu]
1. Nightly Encounter

**Title:** Controlled Possession  
**Chapter:** Nightly Encounter  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Summary:** The demon seal appears stable from the outside but the nine tails is destroying Naruto's spirit from the inside out. Will the others notice before the change engulfs Naruto completely? [NaruSasu]

* * *

. 

"You're late." The voice echoed from the first path of the forest, leading to a small clearing with tall elephant grass growing along the boarding trees. The hidden voice listened as a faint sound of rustling sounded from the opposite area of the forest as Sasuke made his appearance with his hands clenched to his side. The sworn avenger walked down to the center of the clearing and stopped near a log that laid a body length to the right.

.

An uneasy feeling fluttered inside Sasuke's gut. The solemn boy has been instructed to appear before the voice again that week. The voice was one of Naruto but somehow it wasn't him and each encounter with the blonde, like this, was unpredictable. His happy, determined, care-free nature that Sasuke associated with his teammate was replaced with a hard and sly expression of cruelty, which Sasuke had not gotten use to after one month of these secret meetings.

.

The wind picked up and the shadowy outline of Naruto walked forward to reveal himself in the moonlight of the full moon. Naruto's gaze was harsh and scrutinizing. Unconsciously, Sasuke started to fidget from one foot to the other and slightly twist the ends of his shirt.

.

"You better hope that you're worth my wait." The words fell out of Naruto's mouth.

.

"Let's just get on with this, dead-last." Sasuke replied quickly, unsure if he could keep his resolve. The wind roared again and pushed the clouds over the moon, and for a moment, Sasuke believed he saw a hint of a gentle smile on Naruto's lips but rebuked the thought as the light shone once more on the brash smirk. That smirk came from a predator that circled it's prey just like Naruto was doing now and stopped behind the slightly taller boy. Uchiha felt a slender hand brush against the base of his back, while another hand rubbed on against his belly.

.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." The dark haired boy pulse quicken at the sound of his name as the blonde fingers slowly extended his hand lower. "Saying your name, itself, makes me furious." The blonde's sky blue eyes darken as he hissed out the words, while pulling a kunai out.

.

"Then don't say my name if it upsets you, moron." A cold piece of steel smoothly trailed up Sasuke's back, making small drops of blood escape. The remains of his shirt were sliding off his shoulder by a rough hand going against Sasuke's skin. A warm tongue traces along the freshly made wound that makes the raven haired youth shiver with a mixture of delight and pain. An unimaginable feeling consumed Naruto, while he continued to devour Sasuke body with small bite marks as he sucked the blood. The whiskered scarred boy abruptly stopped and growled.

.

"I didn't understand. Why aren't you putting up a fight?" There was no response for a few moments until Sasuke said with a bit of insolence.

.

"What is that mark on your stomach?" It was a question that Sasuke brought up on their first meeting of this nature and by the pressure Naruto was using to twist his wrist behind Sasuke's back, it seemed the two touchy questions hanged in the air unanswered. Suddenly, a swift knee kick was delivered to the left of Sasuke abdomen. Uchiha's pain became more intense as he fell gracelessly on to the rotten log. His forehead quickly began to bruise as Naruto took the opportunity to position himself above Sasuke.

.

"Uchiha, why do you come to me?" The mad confusion was evident in Naruto's voice and Sasuke was a bit bewildered by Naruto using his last name to address him. "Do you want to use my power to be stronger?"

.

"That very conceited to believe that you're stronger than me." The replied from Sasuke earned him another kick but to the gut. Sucking in the air that just went out of him, the dark haired boy struggled to ask. "What do you want from me?"

.

"Your body, of course." The blonde muttered like it was the most obvious reason as he bent his head forward to grasp his teeth on Sasuke nipple. Then Naruto stroked the outline of the Uchiha boy's arousel.

.

"I don't believe you." The taller boy managed to utter out of his labored breathing.

.

"I don't care. All I want to know is 'why you are here?' I told you to go away because I will only hurt you but you remain. All I asked was to remain in my solitude." Naruto removed his head from the section of the hard nipple and raked his teeth along the side of his companion's neck.

.

"Didn't think too much into this, idiots do foolish things when in pain and left alone. I'm just helping to relive some of your pain."

.

"You must be an expert in this field in doing reckless things but is your own pain going away by letting me have your body?"

.

"...No."

.

"Then why?" The disgust in Naruto's was obvious as Sasuke continue to evade the question.

.

"Shut up. I don't have to explain myself, Naruto."

.

"Kyuubi."

.

"Huh?"

.

"You're calling out my vessel's name. I can't help but feel jealous that you would think I am him. I'm the one creating this unbearable agony, this incredible pleasure. My name is Kyuubi."

.

"Idiot, if you go insane, you will never be Hokage."

.

"Soon, Uchiha, Naruto will not exist." The cruel smile appeared on Kyuubi's face and then he was gone, leaving a half naked and half aroused Sasuke on the ground panting.

* * *

**AN:** A bit confused? Yeah, I know. I started the beginning of the story from the middle. I'll just say that Kyuubi is knows how to take control of Naruto's body at will and Sasuke just happen to be there the first time the nine tails was in control. 


	2. The Parallel Images

**Title:** Controlled Possession  
**Chapter:** The Parallel Images  
**Author:** Beautiful Dreamer1  
**Summary:** The demon seal appears stable from the outside but the nine tails is destroying Naruto's spirit from the inside out. Will the others notice before the change engulfs Naruto completely? [NaruSasu]

* * *

.

Naruto clutched both sides of his pillow to his ear. He wanted to block out the sounds of the world with its birds chirping and the few people who dared make noise in the early hours of the day. Uncharacteristically, the loud blonde just wanted a little peace and quite. The constant throbbing in his head and other aches of the body were driving him up the wall. But the pains only served to prove that another black-out had occurred.

.

The black-outs started gradually. There were moments that slipped by sometimes without him noticing. One instant, he would be eating a hot bowl of ramen and then, he'd find it icy cold after taken another bite. Other strange events started like him waking up in places he couldn't remember going to. Lucky enough, he awoke in his own bed this time instead of the roof of the apartment building, forest, or partially dressed in Sasuke's bed. The very thought of being in Sasuke's bed made Naruto shudder. Thankfully, during the incident, Naruto was able to hold in his shock and creep out of his rival's home before he'd awakened.

.

Hearing the alarm clock ring, the boy got up with an exhausted and painful moan. The blonde next agenda is to head to the bathroom. Yet, with each step, his body was protesting his action. Naruto had good instincts and he usually trusted them. Right now his instincts were screaming to stay in bed for the rest of day. But there was no way he was going to miss out on a possible mission or training exercise. So, the best thing to do is get some aspirin from the bathroom to dissolve the body's aches.

.

Slowly, Naruto entered into the simply decorated bathroom. While he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he ventured to the sink. Above the sink was a mirror cabinet to where the medicines and other small bathroom supplies were stored. As his hand moved to open the storage area behind the mirror, the loud mouth boy caught sight of the reflection in the mirror.

.

"What the hell!" The image in the mirror was disturbing enough to make the young boy launch himself backwards. Naruto tried to control his breathing as his body laid against the wall for support. Red cat like eyes replaced the normal cerulean color in the reflection. The scars on his face flared out and the expression was one of a blood thirst animal. "Th-at face... it can't be me." He said out loud to himself. Settling the nerves in his body, Naruto approached the mirror again. This time, the features in the mirror were the ones he recognized.

.

A few minutes of wondering about what he saw, Naruto came to the conclusion to forget it. He believed it happen because of his tiredness and headache. So, he decided to finish getting ready for the day. As Naruto took off his night shirt, the young ninja didn't notice parts of the demon seal becoming distorted and unstable.

* * *

**AN:** Wow, a new chapter that is amazingly short and has nothing of great importance in it. Reason why it's short is I'm incredibly lazy especial after writing another new story. Sigh, why do start stories, when the probability of me finishing is low. (I know, I'm mean) But I promise the next chapter length will be more gratifying.


End file.
